Demon of Zero
by Death Snake
Summary: Louise wanted to prove she's not a zero but once she summon her familiar it's not a frog, a dragon, or weird looking mole. It's a Spartan and a A.I. Follows part of the anime. Rated M for langauge, gore, and ect.
1. Ch1 A Spartan as a Familiar

**What's up Fanfiction, this is Three Dog… Wait wrong thing! Just forget about that little thing there. The reason for this story I just bored and I got writers block for the rest of my stories but also I like the idea of FoZ/Halo crossover and an Ace Combat/FoZ would be hard as hell! But lets just get to this story all ready.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>O.N.I Section Zero: Spartan X-S01 deploment<strong>

**Name: Classified**

**Callsign: Drago**

**Gender: Male**

**Rank: Captain**

**Date of Birth: Classified**

**Age: Classified**

**Status: MIA**

**Armor**

**Helmet: Rogue**

**Chest: ODST Gen2**

**Arms: Mark VI**

**Shoulder/Left: Scout**

**Shoulder/Right: Stalker**

**Legs: LG-50 Bulk**

**Visor Color: Black**

**Armor Colors: Black and Red**

**Weapons**

**Primary: M45 Tactical Shotgun and M739 Light Machine Gun (SAW)**

**Heavy: ARC-920 and M6 Spartan Laser**

**Secondary: M7S and Energy Sword (Infection)**

**Explosives: Spike grenades, Napalm grenades, and frag grenades**

**Armor equipment: Modded Hardlight Shield and Modded Cloak module**

* * *

><p><span><em>New Yorkshire, Haven five years after the destruction of the Ark<em>

"_Contact!"_ I heard a marine screaming over the radio. The sky was filled with Covenant banshees and Covenant cruises. I see marines and ODSTs retreating from Covenant forces that were charging.

"_Sarge, were is that Spartan Command promise us?!"_ I heard a soldier yell over the comms.

"_I don't know private but he better show up soon or we are all dead!"_ the sergeant yelled. I got up from the area were my pelican had crash and grabbed all my equipment.

"Sergeant, this is Spartan X-S01 "Drago". What do you need taken out?" I said over the comms. Couple elites spotted me and started to open fire, I dodge couple shots and return fire with my M7S in my right hand and a frag grenade in my left.

"_It's about damn time! We are currently pin down at the extraction point but we need some one to take care of the anti-air Wraiths!" _the sergeant said to me. I threw my grenade and took the two Elites out.

"Roger, I'm Oscar Mike." I said and started to move towards the heavily guarded area. When I reach it, I activated my cloak module that last about two hours longer and didn't reveal my location when I fired but would shut down if used too much. I spotted couple Elite generals and open fired on them with my railgun and SMG. Probably was not one of my best ideas because after I engaged them the Covenant started to glass the planet.

"_All forces this is the UNSC Savior, command has canceled the evac order. Sorry guys but there is nothing we can do."_ Said the ship's captain before transmission cut out. I started to sprint when I saw one of the capital ships fired its exaction beam at a skyscraper few miles away from me. Couple minutes and miles later I heard screaming over the radio again. Then I spotted a green circle object on the ground and started to pull me into it. 'This is not my day!' I mentally yelled at myself. I quickly spotted a pelican that was heavily damage but in flying condition. I hopped into the pelican's pilot seat and tried to ignite the engines but the green circle quickly sucked the entire craft into it. Inside the green circle it was darkness until I heard a voice call out.

"My servant that existed somewhere in this vast universe, my divine, beautiful, wise, powerful servant, heed my call, I wish from very bottom of my heart and add to my guidance and appear!" the voice said. After the voice was done I started see a medieval looking castle.

"Lilith, I need you come back online. Right about NOW!" after I said that a small A.I. appeared in the transport's cockpit. She looked like the A.I. Cortana but mainly purple and with a little longer hair.

"What is it now Spartan?" she asked me before she peered out the window. When she did he facial expresoin change and so did her color from purple to yellow. "Trying to stablelize our descent. You probally want to hold on to something this might get a little…" I cut her off before she could finish.

"Bumpy?" I asked her.

"I would say more crashy but bumby could work. Brace for impact!" when she said that we hit a circle like stage area.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Third Person<span>**

_Tristain Academy of Magic, Tristania_

Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière was last student that needed to summon her familiar. When Pofessor Colbert told her to come up on the stage area to start her summoning ritual all the other students started call in her Zero or saying she would blow up the entire courtyard. Once she got up there Colber tried his best to calm everyone down a bit.

"Now that everyone has that out of their system we can proceed. Now Miss Françoise, you can start." He said to her and she started the ritual.

"My servant that existed somewhere in this vast universe, my divine, beautiful, wise, powerful servant, heed my call, I wish from very bottom of my heart and add to my guidance and appear!" she said out loud and after couple minutes nothing happen. 'Is that it nothin-' she was cutoff her train of thought when someone screamed and said something was falling out of the sky. Everyone looked up and saw a green object falling towards the ground.

"What is that thing?!" someone screamed.

"It looks like a dragon." Colbert said in amazement. "Quickly everyone get out of the way." When the "dragon" crashed one of the wings mange come off and from the back of it something walked out. The figure was in black with red detail on it and someone called it a demon.

* * *

><p><span>Drago's POV<span>

_Location: Uknown_

"Not one of my best landing but I atleast you still alive." Lilith said to me. I just smirk at her comment and headed to the back of the now destroyed pelican. I open up a couple of crates that were left inside the pelican and found couple useful weapon. One of the being a spartan laser and a shotgun. The other box hold some MREs.

"Where are we anyway?" I asked Lilith. She appeared on my HUD.

"The truth? I have no idea but the readings show the planet we are on is similar to Earth. But…" she trailed off.

"But what?" I asked before opening the pelican's doors.

"But the planet is similar to the medieval era."

"I swear on every thing that is holy. We better have not travel back into time." When the doors open I stepped out seeing the same castle from before but this time I also saw whole bunch of teenage looking kids in weird looking clothing.

"Don't be ridiculous Spartan, we in a different dimension." Lilith said plainly. I raised up my M7S when I saw a man in blue outfit. I stated yelling at him to tell me where I am in different languages. He gave me a confused look and said something in a different languages. "Drago, I think he might not understand you."

"No shit Sherlock. Can you translate what he just said?" I asked Lilith why still raising my M7 at the guy.

"Sorry but I cant the languages is a little bit similar to french but with out further analysis. How would you put this, we're screwed." All of suddent the man raised up his staff looking thing and pointed at me. I almost shot him until he finally spoke english.

"Can you understand me now?" he said to me.

"Yes I can and if you don't mind who the FUCK ARE YOU?!" I screamed at him.

"Oh, yes I'm Professor Colbert and who might you be?" Colbert ask still not stun that I would tear him apart with the M7S.

"Spartan X-S01 and where the hell am I?" he studied me for a bit and turn to a pink haired girl and called her over.

"You are currently at the Tristain Academy of Magic and you have been summon as Miss Françoise's familiar." The pink haired girl walked towards me and I justed stared at her.

"So you are basically saying I'm her slave and she my master?" I said to Colbert.

"Yes and as my familiar you will do as you told. Now, remove your helmet." The girl with pink hair said to me.

"Lilith, whats our plan of action?" I asked her out loud. Everyone stared at me with a confused look.

"Who are you talking to?" the girl started to get mad after I don't answer her. Then Lilith appeared in front of everyone and all of them started to whisper.

"Just remove the helment. The quicker you do it the quicker we can move on." Lilith said to me and I followed the A.I.'s orders. Everyone gasped when I removed my helmet, when they saw I was about their a year older than them. I looked down at the pink haired girl went on her tip toes and kissed me. I immeditly pulled back and when I was about to yell at her I felt a pain on my right hand. I pulled off my right arm's armor and saw a weird looking shape on my hand. I put my armor back on and saw everyone still looking at me.

"If that is all I like to get this nightmare over with." I said to Colbert. He told everyone that they could leave and everyone started to fly away expect the pink haired girl. "Why aren't floating away with the rest of them?" I asked her.

"I can't use magic." She stated and she started to walk away from me.

"What kind of school teaches its students how to use magic when one student cant?" I asked out loud while following her. We walked into tower and later climbed the stone stairs in till we entered a room that had a table, a dresser, a bed, and small pile of hay. "What's with the pile of hay?" I asked.

"That's where you sleep. Now, come and change me." she said to me.

"Excuse me, I may have to be your slave but I am certainly not going change you in your bed ware." I stated to her.

"But you are my familiar and you must follow every order I tell you!" I started to get pissed and decided to walk out of the room before I kill her. "Where are you going?!" she yelled at me when I started to walk out of the room. When I walked out I heard two voices around the stairs. I ignored their conversation. When I walked down the stairs I saw some girl with a brown cape and blonde haired guy talking. I bumped into the blonde kid on accident but I could care less.

"Watch were your going, commoner!" said the blonde kid. I turn around and grabbed him by his shirt.

"What did you just say to me?" I knew then and there he just pissed himself. He couldn't say anything out of fear; I let him go and kept on walking until I was out side.

"You not in the greatest mood today are you?" I heard Lilith as she appeared on my HUD. I ignored her and walked over to a nearby tree. I sat down and closed my eyes.

"Wake me up when it's the morning." I said as I nodded off.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go guys, I hope enjoy it and if you want a pairing with him or anyone else from the FoZ just tell me in the review area. Follow, Fav, and Review. Peace.<strong>

**-Death Snake signing out**


	2. Ch2 A Duel

**What's up readers this is Death Snake. A shout out to the people who actually like this story and if you guys want me do any pairings just leave it in the reviews. Now move that bus… wait wrong thing.**

* * *

><p>"Spartan, wake up." I heard a voice call out to me but I didn't budge. "Spartan, wake up!" I heard the voice again but this time it sounded annoyed. "SPARTAN, COVENANT SOLDIERS ARE IN BOUND!" I heard the voice screaming in my. I finally realize it was Lilith. I woke up with a jolt my SAW in one hand and my shotgun in the other only seeing the sun just had risen. I put away my weapons and stood up, I headed towards the down pelican to grab some MREs.<p>

"Lil what time is it?" I asked the A.I. while on the way towards the pelican.

"It's about 6:15. While you were sleeping I picked up multiple signatures and ones that aren't post to be here." She said.

"Who, the Covenant?" I asked while stopping to open the olive green transport bay door.

"I don't know, without any satellites or any other electricity I cant find ou-" she stopped talking all of a sudden.

"Lilith is everything ok?" I asked when she projected herself in front of me. Instead of being purple she was green with what looked like Forerunner symbols moving everywhere in her body.

"You won't believe what I found." She said with a smile. "You know about the UNSC destroyer Guardian?"

"Yeah, its one of the few ships that enter slip space and never return. Why?" I asked her as I grabbed DMR I found that was hidden between some boxes.

"I just found it… kind of." As she said it she return back to purple but the symbols didn't disappear.

"Hey, how are you holding up by the way?" I asked her as her virtual body sat cross-legged on one of the crates.

"Well trying to not go into a rampancy state, I'm doing fine." She looked up at me with a smile then her virtual body faded away. "Thanks you, for everything. Now let's see what that little brat is up too." I just smirked under my helmet. After I grabbed couple MREs and the DMR, I headed towards the brat's room. Once I got inside the room I saw a pissed off pinked hair girl.

"Where were you last night!?" she yelled at me. She was in the same outfit like the day before. That was composed of a white dress shirt, a black skirt, and a black cape.

"Girly, I think I'm the last person you should be yelling at." I said to her while taking off my helmet and setting it on the round table in the middle of the room. I was going to take a seat until she started yelling at me again.

"You're my familiar and as my familiar you're post follow every order I give you!" I just rolled my eyes at her and sat down on the chair, hoping to god it didn't brake do to my weight.

"Great, you almost sound like my drill sergeant but at least you don't a fully loaded rifle to my face." I mumble to her. She glared daggers at me and I just got up from my seat and walked over to her. "What is your name by the way?" I asked her when I was only a foot away from where she was standing.

"My name is Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière, I'm a noble from the family of La Vallière." She stated proudly.

"You can call me Drago and this is Lilith." As soon I said Lilith's name and she quickly appeared in front of Louise. Louise was speechless and her eyes looked like they were going to pop out of her head.

"W-what is that?" Louise croaked. Lilith turned to an orange color showing that she was annoyed.

"I am not an 'it', Ms. Françoise. I'm UNSC A.I. Lilith; I am Drago's handler so to speak." Lilith told Louise.

"Lilith, I think it's a good time for you to go off line for a bit." I said to the A.I. She nodded to me and quickly disappeared in a second. "So Ms. Françoise, what is on the agenda?"

"You can call me Louise, familiar. And all second years have the day off and spend time with their familiars." As soon she told me that, she walked out of the room with me quickly following suite. When we got outside Louise walked over to an area that had tables, chairs, and every single kid from the day before. 'This should be fun' I thought to myself. I decided to walk over to the area and by my luck I spotted the same blonde kid from the night before with some blonde hair girl. When he saw me his whole face turn white as the snow.

"Guiche, what is wrong with you? You look like you saw a ghost." A blonde girl said to him but he didn't even respond to him. I started to walk towards him and the blonde girl saw me. "Hey, aren't you Louise's familiar?" she asked me and I nodded yes in response.

"Your boyfriend here, looked like he seen a ghost." I stated while smirking under my helmet. Then in the corner of my eye I spotted the girl with the brown cape from last night. "I hope you know he was with that girl from last night." I said to her when the other girl was walking towards us. After I told the blonde this she slapped Guiche across face. I quickly walked away from the seen while smiling to myself. I was walking around the area for a bit I accidently bumped into someone. It was a girl in a maid uniform; she also had shortened black hair. When we bumped in to each other a tray that held tea and couple of pastries went on my armor. 'Well it's at least easier to clean than grunt blood' I thought.

"I am so sorry for my clumsiness, sir." She quickly apologized to me.

"No, I should be the one apologizing to you, Ms.…" I said to her. Both of us were on the ground trying to clean up the mess.

"My name is Siesta and who might you be?" she asked after bowing to me. I picked up the tray and the contents, and gave it to her.

"Just call me Drago, I am Louise Françoise's so-called 'familiar'." Before she could say anything, Guiche was walking over to us with a pissed off look.

"How dare you insult me and those lovely ladies!" he yelled at me.

"I'm pretty sure I didn't insult you. Saying you're a little blonde bitch, that sir is an insult." I said to him when he was merely a foot or two away from me.

"Do you know who I am?" he asked while getting in arms reach of me.

"A fucking tool." I remarked while not trying to choke him to death.

"I am Guiche de Gramont, also known as Guiche the Bronze." He said proudly and I just burst out laughing. "And I challenge you to a duel." He rose up a rose flower and I swear I couldn't stop laughing for a bit.

"Sure, I could use a bit of practice and showing your place could be a pledger." I manage to say after my laughing outburst. "So, where and when should I show you true hell?"

"The courtyard at 10 o'clock or you can apologize to me." I just started get piss but tried to hold back from killing him… for now.

"I'll see you there and someone should bring a body bag." After I said that I walked away from him and started to head to the tree I slept at last night. When I got there, I laid out all of my weapons and started to decide which one to use in the duel. I discarded the Spartan Laser and the Railgun, thinking they would cause too much destruction and I didn't want body parts everywhere. I looked over my shotgun and the DMR, I decided against using them also. I looked at the only two weapons that were left and equipped them to me. I had my energy sword on my left leg and my SMG on my right. I was going to throw the left over weapons in the back of the pelican until I saw Louise stomping towards me. 'Oh, shit' I thought.

"Did you know what you just done?!" she screamed at me.

"Are you saying I should use the shotgun?" I asked jokily. She just glared at me with daggers in her eyes.

"I'm talking about you accepting Guiche's duel! I order you to apologize to him right now!"

"Sorry but I can't do that."

"WHY NOT?!" she screamed right in my face or at my helmet at least.

"Because Spartans don't back down from a fight." Lilith said as she appeared in front of us. "Now, we have a blonde to pummel." She said with a grin on her purple holographic face. After an hour or so, the academy's courtyard was filled with teenagers and standing right in the middle of the crowd was Guiche.

"I will give you one more chance. Apologize to me and I might forget this whole ordeal." He shouts to me.

"Not happening." I tell him.

"Well then I have no other choice…." I started tune him out after a couple seconds. When he pulled out the same rose a petal fell from it and a weird looking metal knight came out of the ground. The knight charged at me with its lance drawn at me. When the lance clashed in my armor, it just shattered on contact and everyone was awed at the sight. I pull out my energy sword and ignited it showing the red blade. I slice the creature in half and Guiche responded by spawning 5 more of them. As the charge at me I decided to activate my Hardlight shield.

When the creatures' weapons hit the shield they shattered, I quickly grabbed one of my spike grenades and attached to one of the knights. I held up my shield to the metal knight I stuck as the grenade exploded. When Guiche saw this he held up his wand at me but I quickly pulled out my M7S and fired a round at his wand. When the round didn't hit his wand but instead hit his hand making him fall to the ground and screamed in pain. I walked over to him and held my M7S at his head.

"I YEILD! I yield, you win." Guiche cried in pain. I started to walk away until I noticed everyone's look of horror at what happen.

"I think it a good time to leave." Lilith said to me and I agreed by walking towards Louise's room. When I got there I went over to a corner of the room and sat down waiting for Louise.

"Why did you agree to the duel? You just made everyone scared of you!" Louise yelled as she burst through the door. I just sat there staring at her. "Answer me, dog!"

"Sit down and I will tell you something that will answerer everything about me." I said calmly to her. She pulled up one of the chairs and sat down.

**(When We Were Soldiers- Trocadero)**

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger! So many of you guys are going to kill me now. Anyways I hope you guys liked this chapter and tell me whom should I pair the OC with. Before I go it going to be today or tomorrow I goanna have another FoZHalo crossover but this one will with Kirche and a ONI familiar… yes an ONI agent and not a ODST or a Spartan. Tell me what you think about it and check out. Fav, follow, and review. Peace**

**-Death Snake signingout**


	3. Update

**Sup guys, I here to tell you about a poll I recently put up and that you guys should vote for the top two choices. All the stories are a Spawn crossover and the winner will be announced after Necro Wolf or Storm's Ghost. Also, you guys should check out my new crossover The Spectre and The Shock Trooper. That crossover will be updated once a month and if you are wondering about any of my other stories they will be listed below. Like I said before, vote and check out my new crossover. Peace and have a great day.**

**Breaking Freelancer- once every other week starting next week saturday or sunday**

**Demon of Zero and The ONI Familiar- One chapter for one story every other week starting this sometime this week**

**Shattered Skies over Remnant- once every two weeks starting next week**

**Necro Wolf and Storm's Ghost- same thing that is happening with Demon of Zero and The ONI Familiar, but every other three weeks, started yestarday (P.S. a Storm's Ghost chapter will be posted sometime this week though)**

**The Darkness Reborn and Three Headed Dog- I have not made up my mind with**

**Any more questions just PM me or leave in the reveiws.**

**-Death Snake signing out**


End file.
